Brake systems in an automobile typically include hydraulically actuated wheel brakes, a master cylinder and a brake pedal assembly connected to the master cylinder via a brake booster. As an operator actuates the brake pedal assembly the brake booster/master cylinder is activated and fluid pressure is sent to the wheel brakes, such as calipers or drum brakes, which in turn applies frictional force to rotors or drums, respectively. The activation of the brake booster/master cylinder is resisted or opposed by a force attributable to fluid pressure in the hydraulic fluid channels and the brake pads or linings pressing against the rotors or drums. This resistive or opposing force increases relative to the movement of the brake pedal assembly as additional braking force is applied to the wheel brakes. Motor vehicle operators perceive this relationship between movement of the brake pedal assembly and increasing resistive force as “pedal feel” of the brake system. Drivers expect this “pedal feel” from all motor vehicle brake systems. In a motor vehicle brake system in which fluid pressure to apply a wheel brake is created independently of a direct mechanical connection between the brake pedal and the brake booster/master cylinder, i.e. a “brake-by-wire” brake system, this “pedal feel” may not be felt by the operator. Therefore it may be advantageous to provide a similar “pedal feel” of a traditional brake system in a “brake-by-wire: brake system.